15 ans
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Une fic atypique je ne peux résumer sans en dévoiler, si vous aimez mes écrits lisez vous verrez


**Oui là je débite en ce moment mais cet os est venu s'imposer, il est atypique sur mais je devais l'écrire...  
**

* * *

**15 ans**

_« Quinze ans que tu es morte, quinze ans que j'ai cru mourir, que j'ai voulu mourir, pour te rejoindre. Mais à ce moment, je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait une autre personne qui souffrait elle aussi, je n'ai pas vu que par ma faute elle ne pouvait faire son deuil. _

_L'alcool est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon unique source de réconfort, mon dernier recours. Mais je n'ai pas vu que par la faute de ce faux camarade, je sombrais un peu plus dans la détresse. Par sa faute, je n'ai pas vu que notre Katie avait aussi besoin de moi. _

_Par sa faute je n'ai vu ce qu'elle devenait. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle aussi sombrait, je n'ai pas su être pour elle le père dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'est construite sans toi mais sans moi aussi, elle a perdu sa mère mais aussi son père en ce triste jour de janvier. _

_Le jour de ta mort à été le pire de ma vie mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que cela avait aussi été le sien. Perdu dans ma douleur, je n'ai pas vu celle de notre ange et je l'ai laissé s'éloigner de moi. Bien sûr, elle m'a soutenu dans ma lutte contre ce démon, grâce à elle j'ai pu m'en sortir. _

_Sais-tu ce qui est le plus ironique ? C'est que le jour de ton enterrement fût le plus terrible mais il fût aussi un magnifique souvenir que j'ai construit avec notre enfant. En ce douloureux jour, nous avons vécu notre dernière journée de complicité père fille. _

_Après cela plus rien n'a été car mon âme est partie avec toi, là haut dans les cieux. Mon cœur est décédé, j'ai essayé de le réanimer mais je n'ai pas pu car tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais la seule qui possédait le défibrillateur pour le faire repartir mais il ne fonctionnait plus puisque tu étais morte. _

_Tu sais notre Katie à été forte pour nous deux, mon amour. Mais elle s'est oubliée, elle aussi est morte ce jour-là. Elle a changée, s'est noyée dans son travail, a renoncé à ses rêves pour retrouver celui qui t'as arrachée à nous et cela a faillit lui coûter la vie, j'ai failli la perdre pour toujours, elle aussi._

_Mais aujourd'hui notre fille est revenue, elle a ressuscitée, elle a trouvée son cœur, son défibrillateur, son amour, celui qui lui a redonné le sourire, celui qui lui a rendue son âme. Je l'ai vu changer pour redevenir ce qu'elle était, une fille pleine de joie, au sourire ravageur comme le tiens ma chérie verrais comme elle est belle, elle rayonne comme toi tu rayonnais. _

_Mon dieu ma Johanna, si tu savais comme je remercie le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cet homme. Cet homme qui l'aime comme je t'ai aimé, comme je t'aime encore. Il la rend heureuse, mon amour, tellement heureuse et en ce jour béni, je veux que tu saches que notre enfant est sauvée, enfin… _

_Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est toi qui le lui as envoyé, que c'est toi qui l'a mis sur sa route pour la sauver. Cet homme impétueux et arrogant qui déjà à ta mort l'a tellement aidée sans le savoir. J'ai bien cru que jamais elle ne lui laisserait sa chance. _

_Il en a bavé le pauvre, comme moi j'en ai bavé pour te séduire mais il n'a pas abandonné, ma chérie. Et aujourd'hui est un grand jour ma Johanna car notre petite fille s'est mariée avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle a choisi._

_Te souviens-tu petite, ce qu'elle disait ? Que lorsqu'elle se marierait ça serait comme nous, que l'homme qui partagerait sa vie pour toujours serait son seul et unique. Je pensais qu'aucun homme ne serait digne d'elle mais je me trompais car cet homme a prouver de par son amour et sa dévotion qu'il l'était._

_Alors voila mon amour tu peux enfin reposer en paix car notre fille est entre de bonnes mains, et bientôt elle aura le bonheur d'être a son tour mère et quelle mère elle fera, car la sienne était la plus merveilleuse des mamans, des femmes. Elle sera tout ça, mon amour, j'en suis certain. Car elle t'a eu en exemple…»_

Jim Beckett déposa une rose rouge sur la tombe de son âme sœur, Johanna Beckett ainsi qu'une photo de leur enfant au bras de son époux à la sortie de l'église et la lettre qu'il lui avait écrit. Il caressa la pierre de sa main, un sourire planant sur son visage. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bleus, ceux-là même dans lesquels sa femme aimait se perdre. Il se redressa toujours en souriant pensant que sa fille, elle aussi aimait se perdre dans le bleu des yeux de son mari. Que dit l'adage ? La pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre ?

Après avoir épousseté son pantalon l'homme reparti le cœur léger, rejoindre sa fille et sa nouvelle famille. A son tour, il serait heureux car à travers les yeux de ses futurs petits-enfants, il y verrait ceux de l'amour de sa vie…

* * *

**A vous !**


End file.
